


More passionate than hope, much deeper than despair

by Amber_Flicker



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble, M/M, there are no happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has a choice to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More passionate than hope, much deeper than despair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Title quote from Madoka Magica (Homura in 'Rebellion')

He didn't want to be here. Not like this. But everything rested on his decision now. Weight of the world, indeed. He knew he was doing the right thing. He was saving lives- hundreds, if not thousands, it was hard to even know for sure. But then, if he was doing the right thing, why did it feel like his heart was being ripped in two? Why did he feel like he'd rather forget he even knew? There were few times he hated his powers, and never before had he _hated_ them like he did right now. All this ran through his head as he stood there, gun raised to someone he never expected to be an enemy( _he wasn't yet,_ his mind supplied, _yes but he will be and I won't let it happen_ ). This was a far more merciful ending than he would ever get by living on.

 

Cisco Ramon didn't want to be here.

 

"Please don't do this... I love you." The pain, the shock of betrayal, the sadness in Barry's tone almost made Cisco stop. Drop the gun and follow him into the darkness. Almost.

"I love you too. But you keep saying that like it makes a difference." _Bang._

There was no one to tell him that it had been an alternate reality's future he'd seen.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was the two lines of dialogue. 
> 
> In case it wasn't clear enough(I tried, but it was rather vague for most of it): Cisco vibed future Barry turning evil. 
> 
> Come say hello at http://cliches-and-coffee.tumblr.com/


End file.
